


Everything Changes

by maybefreak



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybefreak/pseuds/maybefreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles faces his first full moon as a werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Changes

I was chained to the radiator, in my basement. My heartbeat picked up every minute, until I was almost sure that it would explode or something. 

It was the full moon. My first one.

The only thing I liked about this situation was that Derek's fingers were intertwined in mine. He held my hand tightly, but remained silent.

"Does it hurt?" I asked after forever.

"It feels like 1,000 knives stabbing you, all over." He replied.

I laughed nervously. "You don't sugercoat anything, do you?"

"Something tells me that sugarcoating it will make it worse." He took a long pause. "Why do you want me here?"

I looked up at him, startled. "I...uh... Well you're my boyfriend..."

"Yeah, but I imagined you'd want Scott. He's your best friend."

"It just feels less scary with you here. Is that ok?" I asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Of course not," He smirked, leaning in and kissing my cheek.

And then it starts.

Derek hadn't lied. It literally felt like being shanked. All over. First in my hands, then spreading inward.

I looked up at him through burning eyes, resisting the temptation to scream.

"Go..." I managed to whisper. He nodded and began to walk up the stairs, to Scott, Kira, Lydia, Malia and Danny in the living room.

I watched in horror as my fingernails were replaced with claws. I ran my tongue over my teeth, screaming while a piercing pain flooded my jaw, and my teeth began to grow into fangs, top and bottom.

My humanity was slipping away, and I was powerless to stop it. Wait... what was that thing that Derek and Scott always repeat?

Find your anchor.

Derek is my anchor.


End file.
